True Divancy
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: Lucifer was getting to her, but Chloe would never admit it. He's getting to her even in her dreams. Nightmares. Warnings. Sweet, sinful kisses. He was getting to her... But Lucifer can see that all isn't well. Didn't she know he would never hurt her? Lucifer\Chloe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She was having increasingly vivid dreams. Real dreams. But that didn't make sense, did it? Dreams weren't real. They were just images that involuntarily happened during sleep. It wasn't the dreams that plagued her. It was the man that had somehow forced his way into her life and now her dreams.

Lucifer Morningstar.

He disgusted her. He really did. Disgusted her in the kind of way that she couldn't hold a grudge against him for very long. Chloe didn't understand the man and she was sure she probably never would. She would have liked to say he was crazy with his raving, "I'm the Prince of Darkness". He was crazy in that sense, but everything else about him was…

Crazily sane.

He was driving her insane.

Maybe that was why she found herself constantly dreaming about him. Oh, but the Devil of a man himself would have been beside himself with wicked glee if he'd known.

The dreams were horrific because…

 _Where was she? The sky burned a bright orange with dark, rolling clouds. The hills off in the distance burned, black smoke rising until she couldn't even see the sky overhead. Everything…burned. The air was so dense she could barely breath. Where was she?_

 _Fear was thick in the air. It was something natural that clung to everything around her, something that pulled her own fear forward. She lifted her arm, bracing it against her nose as her eyes lowered. The ground was like burning embers with tendrils of smoke rising, glowing in places. She could feel the heat rising. She could feel everything._

 _And she could hear the screams._

 _They sent a chill down her spine and an all too real fear. Where was she?_

 _Hell._

 _The thought moved through her._

 _"You're in hell, Detective."_

 _She didn't believe in God. She certainly didn't believe in hell. She didn't believe in the Devil. Oh God, where was she? Horror took place, a strange lethargic sensation that moved through her. But she knew. She just knew._

 _She was in hell._

 _"Shhh, love."_

 _She looked up at the hushed tone—Lucifer. His arms surrounded her and suddenly she was no longer afraid. She clung to him, her fingers twisting in the fine material of his waistcoat as the screams grew louder. They were begging to be released, begging for a single drop of cool water._

 _Begging for mercy._

 _Oh God, why were they here?_

 _Chloe lifted her head, voicing the question out loud, the panic clear in her voice. "Where are we?"_

 _"Hell, Detective." Lucifer said, that same erotic accent sending delicious chills down her spine. "Shhh…" He said again, one hand moving up and down her back while the other tilted her head further back. He leaned down and made a move that he'd made a thousand times before. One that she didn't stop this time._

 _Lucifer kissed her._

 _It was strangely soothing in the fiery pit surrounding them. His kiss was warm—her lips tingled. He tasted like brimstone. He tasted like the fires of hell. Even with the flames whipping up around them, he kissed her into a senseless pile of desire._

 _"Welcome to my world." Lucifer whispered against her lips._

 _She jerked back at the painful, tingling bite he gave and cried out as the flames rose higher, closing in around her. She lifted her hands when Lucifer pulled away, his eyes dark. They burned a fiery red. He lifted his right hand and her knees buckled, a sudden weakness filled her._

 _She couldn't breath as smoke rose up, clogging her airway. And all the while Lucifer just stared down at her with those seductive eyes, that sweet curl of his lips. She coughed. One of the flames lunged, following the move of Lucifer's hand. She could feel the burning heat slide over one leg and knew instantly Lucifer was controlling the flame._

 _She felt like screaming, just like all the other damned souls. Lucifer kneeled down, one hand lifting to caress her left cheek. Her cheek burned from the caress and she reeled back. She blinked her burning eyes, struggling to see him through the humidity._

 _"Why are you doing this?" Chloe coughed out, her voice hoarse._

 _He was doing it without a doubt. He looked completely out of place in the burning pits, confined in one of his fancy suits._

 _"Because I'm the Devil, Detective. It's what I do." His voice played out in that coy tone. He'd said that to her many times and as she stared up at him, Chloe could see the truth burning in his gaze. "And you're mine." He purred out. She was his, finally, to do with as he pleased, to torture to the ends of time and beyond._

 _Chloe screamed as the flames leapt around her again, Lucifer's soft laughter echoing in her mind._

Chloe woke up screaming, struggling against the flames that weren't there. She dragged in a ragged breath and reached out blindly in the darkness, her fingers fumbling over the bedside lamp before she pressed the small light switch. Dim light flooded the room, filling her with a momentary regard.

She was sweating.

With a weary sigh, she sank back onto the pillows and turned her head. Her heart was still racing as she took in the time. 3AM. The Devil's Hour, as Lucifer so fondly said.

She didn't do this, dammit. She was a calm person, dammit. But—Hell. Lucifer. He was entirely at fault here. He was the Devil, he said. He was The Dark Prince, he said. He was getting to her and he was getting to her just to the point where she dreamed of him kissing her. And dragging her into the pits of hell.

Chloe grimaced.

-Your reviews mean the world to me-


	2. Chapter 2

" _…He looks like a cool drink of water_

 _But he's candy-coated misery_

 _He's the devil in disguise_

 _A snake with blue eyes_

 _And he only comes out at night_

 _Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

 _You better run for your life_ …"

* * *

Chapter Two

A lot of things came into perspective when you were near death. Chloe thought of all the people she was leaving behind. She didn't want to leave Trixie. She wanted to be there for Trixie—she didn't want to miss a single moment of her daughters life. There was so much she had left to do. Dan—they may be divorced but he was still the father of her daughter and she respected him. Mazikeen, as crazy and sadistic as she could be.

She would miss Lucifer and his nostalgic "Detective" whenever he saw her.

All those dream kisses had turned into her reality when she'd reached up and took initiative and kissed Lucifer. Finally, the ice surrounding her had melted. There was something there. It may be bad, but she already knew, Lucifer was very, very bad.

They were on the verge of taking that next step, one that she'd denied for so very long and she shook on the inside from just thinking about it. It left her nervous—why? Because she liked Lucifer. She really, really liked him. He'd gotten under her skin. He'd been working towards this for a very long time, she knew. He'd probably slept with every woman in L.A but she honestly didn't care.

They had something that Lucifer had never had with all those other women. Chloe just didn't know what it was.

Death was icy cold fingertips and when she'd lain there, her body overtook by seizures, Lucifer had been on her mind. In that moment, she swore she'd heard him in her mind.

 _"Fight, Detective. Damn you, fight. You're not leaving me yet."_

Trapped between two worlds, it seemed, pain and freedom, death and life, Chloe remembered fighting. She remembered struggling to go towards the pain where Lucifer was urging her, or turning and heading towards the light that would ease her suffering. But he'd stopped her again; he'd never see her again if she went into the light. It wasn't a place he would ever go. It wasn't a place he could go.

Chloe stared at the empty Penthouse, her eyes moving over the sheet covered furniture. "Lucifer?" She called out, wanting to hear his voice answer with that sly, "Detective…"

She was tired, she wanted to go home and curl up on her couch and just sleep for the next four days. But she wanted to see Lucifer more. With each call straight to voicemail, dread had filled her. Had she waited too long? Or was this his intention? This was what Lucifer did, though. He got what he wanted and he left without a goodbye. Was that what he'd wanted? An omission on her part? He'd been the awkward, shy one after that kiss and Lucifer, he was never awkward.

Lucifer was gone.

He'd left her.

Chloe took a deep breath—they'd never been together for him to leave her to begin with. It hurt. It hurt more than she would admit because she'd expected…what had she expected? Chloe felt as if she'd opened up to him in a way that she had never opened up to anyone, not even Dan.

He wasn't coming back. The empty space said that, the covered furniture and the lack of his own personal touch. But why?

Chloe turned, ignoring the urge to call him again. She knew it would only go to his voicemail. The bell above the elevator dinged and the number light flared white. Her heart skipped a beat.

Lucifer.

The doors opened and –Chloe came face to face with Charlotte. Charlotte of all people. Why would she be here? The thought filtered through her mind; she'd slept with Dan.

"Are you going with him?"

Chloe frowned and then cleared her throat. She wanted to leave. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you going with Lucifer?"

"No, why would I?" She didn't even know where he was.

She was good at reading people. It's what she did for a living and she could read Charlotte. For some reason, that wasn't what Charlotte wanted to hear.

"Hmmm…I thought…" Hoped was more like it. "So he did leave….do you know where he's going?"

Did Charlotte really think that she knew something about Lucifer? Was Chloe missing something here? "No, but Lucifer's free to go wherever he wants." She didn't care what Lucifer did. Chloe moved past Charlotte and back into the elevator. Lucifer was gone. He hadn't called. He hadn't stopped by. He was just gone.

"I need you to find him, Chloe."

Chloe looked down at the ground as the doors closed. She was tempted to remind the woman that Lucifer left women all the time. She seemed a little heart broken over Lucifer's absence.

"You're a Detective. It's what you do, right?"

Her head was starting to hurt again. She looked up when Charlotte grabbed her shoulders. "He needs you, Chloe. You need to find him."

She seemed desperate, if someone could be desperate while remaining calm. He wouldn't have left if he needed her. "Lucifer's a big boy. He'll come back when he's ready." Chloe said the words and for a moment, she almost even believed herself. She almost ran out of the elevator when the doors opened. She never had liked Charlotte. She didn't know the woman and honestly, she didn't want to know her.

"Dammit, Chloe." Chloe whispered to herself as she got back into her car and pulled the door closed, leaving her alone in her own little world. She felt empty inside, as if she'd given a part of herself to Lucifer and he'd left with it. She'd expected something…something, at least.

She'd always been a calm and collected person. She didn't have break downs. It's how she did her job. Even now she found herself strangely calm—she had to keep going, right? She found herself calm, but as she looked into the rearview mirror, she saw a single tear at the corner of her eye roll down.


End file.
